Pokemon Legends: a New Region
by HarmoniaAndJettie
Summary: After N leaves Plasma, he sets out on a journey to find a new region. When Reshiram takes him to a region uninhabited by humans, he decides to create one. Will the local Pokemon allow it? Join Jettie and N as they journey and find out!
1. N Makes A Friend

N smiled as Reshiram flew through the skies. He had no idea where the large dragon was taking him. But wasn't that all part of the adventure? And N wanted to explore new things. He wanted to see new places. Since his battle with Kali, he'd left Plasma for good. Though, he still had some followers, he no longer was in a team. Perhaps he'd start a different kind of team. Maybe to study pokemon. Professor N. Professor Harmonia? Professor Gropius? Okay, So Professor N had the best ring to it.

N was jolted out of his thoughts as Reshiram began his descent into the new region. He couldn't see any cities or roads. Nothing human-made, at least.

'This is a region uninhabitated by humans,' Reshiram told him. 'You are the first human to set foot on this ground. The pokemon here may not take kindly to you, but I believe in you. You can have a fresh start here. You can see what these Pokemon want. They don't live around trainers like Unova. They don't have influence from pokemon who live with trainers. You can learn about their life. Their region. Is it what you want?'

N climbed off of Reshiram and walked over to a small green Pokemon.

"Hi there," he said. "I'm Natural Harmonia Gropius. I usually go by N, though. Can I ask who you are?"

'I'm Jettie,' the pokemon said. 'What are you? I've never seen anything like you.'

N smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Jettie," he said. "I'm a human. I come from a region called Unova. In Unova, pokemon and humans live together. Sometimes they work together, play together, and some humans even train pokemon by battling them."

Jettie's eyes sparkled.

'Really? Is Unova peaceful? Here, life is peaceful, but we've never had humans before.'

N sighed.

"Not always," he said. "Some humans are bad. Some humans use Pokemon for their own evil purposes." He looked away. "I got caught up with people like that. But, thanks to a kind-hearted girl, I learned that they were using me. I left their team, and traveled with my Pokemon, Reshiram. Resh brought me here. He believes this is my place for a new start. And with the help of you and all the other Pokemon, I want to create a new region. We'll call it the Celestial region."

Jettie shook his head.

'Celestial region sounds great, but it doesn't stand on it's own. We need a better name. A name that means a lot to our region. Especially to you. You need to discover our region. Get an idea of what it means to you. Then you'll find the perfect name.'

Reshiram nodded.

'This young Pokemon is wise,' he told N. 'He would make a great partner. What do you say, N?'

N looked at Jettie.

"I say Jettie's right. It's a fresh start. And I should do it right. And as we journey together, we can build cities. We can ask the local Pokemon for help."

Jettie jumped around, excited.

'Yea! Let's go!'

N stood up and looked around, smiled. A new adventure was about to unfold. N's adventure. And he was excited to see what this region had in store for him.


	2. Roads, Maps, and Mountains

Jettie flew ahead of N as they walked through the trees. There wasn't any road of any kind.

"Hey, Jettie," he said. "We should start some roads. Are there any ground pokemon?"

As he asked this, a little bunny walked over and rubbed against his leg.

'I'm ground! They call me Burrows. You're new here, aren't you?'

"Hi, Burrows," N said. "I'm Natural Harmonia Gropius. N for short. Jettie and I are trying to create a new region here. I know I'm in your territory, and maybe changing it may be bad, but I think it would be great for everyone. I need the help of all the local Pokemon, though. Can you help me out, please?"

Burrows ran into the woods. A couple minutes later, he returned with more Pokemon like him.

'What do you need us to do?' a pokemon in the back asked.

"We need a road," he said. "And I need a house. I'll design that after we work on the road, though. Are there any water Pokemon around to help make concrete, or asphalt?"

'Sadly, not in this area,' Burrows said. 'But there are rock pokemon. We can do a stone road.'

N nodded.

"We'll do a gravel road," he said. "Okay, we need to plot out how we'll set up the region."

'For that, we'll need a map!' Jettie exclaimed.

N smiled and climbed onto Reshiram's back.

"Can you fly me up, so I can get a good view of the region, buddy?" he asked.

Reshiram flew into the sky. Jettie flew up alongside him. N sketched what he saw.

"What's that mountain?" he asked, pointing at a faraway mountain. 'It's a mountain said to house an ancient Pokemon who created our region.'

N nodded.

"I have an idea," he said. "Resh, let's go back down really quick."

Reshiram flew down to where the other Pokemon were waiting. N grabbed a stick, drawing his map. He put an X where he landed. "I want my house here," he said. "And we need a building to rest tired Pokemon and take care of sick Pokemon. Are there any Chansey in this region?"

'The ancient mountain,' Burrows said. 'Mama told me they were good with sick pokemon.'

N nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Burrows, you're in charge. I want to go to that Mountain. If the ancient Pokemon exists, I'd like to speak with him.

Burrows nodded happily.

'You got it, N!' he said, excitedly.

He and the others got to work. N climbed up onto Reshiram. He, Jettie, and Resh headed for the ancient mountain.


	3. Chromos

To

wiccanbeauty

Reshiram flew down to the base of the mountain. Jettie landed at N's feet.

'I can't fit in the entrance,' Reshiram said. 'You'll have to go in without me. I'll guard the entrance, though. You never know what could happen.'

N smiled.

"I can always count on you, Resh," he said.

He kissed Reshiram's nose gently.

'Be careful, N,' the dragon said.

"You, too," N said. "Come on, Jettie. Let's go find that Pokemon."

Jettie and N went into the mountain.

'Who is intruding in my home?' asked a deep voice, echoing off the walls.

N stepped forward.

"My name is Natural Harmonia Gropius," he said. "I do not mean to intrude. Are you the ancient Pokemon who created this region?"

'Who are you talking to?' Jettie asked.

'I am indeed that very being,' the deep voice told N.

"I wish to speak with you, Your Ancientness," N said.

The ancient Pokemon's booming laugh could be heard all around them.

'I know why you've come, my dear boy. And I have seen how you treat my pokemon. If you wish to speak with me, you must come find me.'

N nodded.

"Come on, Jettie," he said. "The ancient Pokemon has acknowledged our presence. He says we must find him, if we wish to speak with him."

Jettie flew alongside N as they walked. The human seemed deeply focused on something. A zubat flew past them.

"Zubat. You know this mountain, right?" N asked.

'Yea, I can help you find anything in here.'

"I'm looking for the ancient Pokemon who lives here."

'Oh, Chromos. I can absolutely help you.'

Zubat put out a sonar, flying ahead. N and Jettie followed him. Finally, they arrived at a cave. A large cat sat inside.

"Are you Chromos?" N asked.

'I am indeed,' the cat said. 'But, I am one of three. I know what you wish to ask, my boy. If you wish to create a new region on our land, you must get approval from all of us. Watching how you treat the Pokemon around you, I give you my approval. The other two are Thallos and Samaros. Thallos is an easy-going Pokemon. He dwells in the trees to the far east. Samaros is a toxic one, though. And believe me, getting his approval won't be easy. Not to mention, the journey to his home is treacherous. He dislikes Pokemon larger than himself. You must go with only small Pokemon. This means your koinurifu must be your only companion for this journey.'

N nodded. He figured Jettie was the koinurifu.

"I know Jettie can do it," he said. "Reshiram deserves a rest, anyhow."

He smiled at Chromos.

"Thank you, Chromos, for your approval. You can trust me not to ruin your land. If I get all of your approvals, will you help me create cities in this area?"

Chromos nodded.

'It would be my pleasure, Harmonia. And welcome to our region."


End file.
